


Worlds Collide

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egypt, Desert, I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?, mairon is mentioned, other world fingon, other world maedhros, waking up in another world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: I drew an Egyptian version of Meadhros since I was board one day. I then got a strange story idea.So here it is, enjoy the chaos that is my brain.And please don't question my sanity...Cuz I lost that ages ago.





	Worlds Collide

Maglor woke up and coughed up a mouthful of sand. He shook his head and looked around. He saw nothing but an endless sea of sand, raising and falling in the distance.

"What in Mandos happened?" Groaned Curufin sitting up.

"Not a clue," Said Maglor as he stood up. "Sound off any brother who is here and not dead."

He saw a hand stick up from behind a small mound of sand and her heard Celegorm, "Alive over here."

"What do you think?" Snapped Caranthir from somewhere behind them.

"That's three," Maglor said.

"Still alive!" Called Amras and Amrod at the same time.

"And there is five," He then said.

"Where are we?" Asked Amrod walking over.

"Not a clue...wait. Where is Maedhros?" Maglor replied looking around quickly.

"I guess he is not here," Curufin replied.

"Guess so," Maglor said with a bit of a sigh. He looked at his brothers. The twins were just gazing around with Celegorm. Caranthir was glaring daggers at Curufin who was glaring back.

"This is your fault you know," Caranthir said.

"How is it my fault?" He asked.

"Since you where the one who said 'hey, look at this strange glowing rock'." Caranthir snapped.

"How was I supposed to know that it'll do..well do whatever it did," Curufin replied.

"Maybe because you are the self-proclaimed 'genius' around here," Caranthir said. Curufin was about to reply when Maglor stepped between them and said, "How about you argue after we figure out where we are and what happened."

The two glared at each other for a few moments but both eventually just went, "Fine!

"So. Which way should we go?" Asked Amras.

Maglor looked around at the endless sea of sand and just picked a direction. "That way," He said.

"Why that way?" Asked Curufin.

"Since that's the way I think we should go. Unless you have a better direction." He said.

Curufin opened his mouth but closed it and silently followed the brothers as they started walking.

* * *

The brother's practically clasped to the ground when the chose to stop for the night. The day was long and very hot, they walked for what felt for hours.

Curufin started a fire as the others slowly melted into the sand. Amras pulled off his boot and poured out the sand that was in it. "I have sand everywhere," he said.

Amrod ran a hand through his hair brushing out the sand that was trapped in it. "You're telling me," he said. Amras just looked at his twin and took off his other boot pouring the sand out.

"It'll be getting cold tonight," Celegorm said looking towards the sun as it was setting slowly.

"Yeah. Hopefully tomorrow we'll find a town to figure out where we are." Amrod said looking over.

"A town! Out here? If we find any sign of life in this wasteland I'll eat my riding boots," Caranthir said.

"I'll take that bet," Curufin said as he down by the fire.

"Speaking of eating boots what are we going to do for food? I mean we have a bit of water in our water pouches. Yet, we have no food and we'll die within three weeks." Said Celegorm looking over.

"He has a point," Said Caranthir.

"Well hopefully we'll find something soon," Replied Maglor. "Now, I can take the first watch. Ambarussa would you two take the second?"

"Sure," said the twins.

"I'll take the third," Said Curufin with a yawn. Maglor then looked to Caranthir who just groaned. "Fine, I'll take the forth."

"That means I get the fifth," Celegorm said as he sat down by Curufin.

"Good. Just try heading to bed now...it'll be a long day tomorrow," He said.

His brothers nodded and thankfully soon they did all fall asleep. Maglor just sat back and sighed and looked at the stars as they appeared. It was then he frowned he did not recognize them at all, the location of them were all very different.

* * *

It was early next the morning when they started back onward. They have only been walking for a few hours before Celegorm had to pull off his tunic to help cool down from the intense heat.

"It's too hot!" Amrod said waving his hand in front of his face.

"I think this is a bit of payback at us for making Step Uncle Fingolfin cross the Helcaraxë," Maglor said. "Not much we can do to help with the heat."

"And taking off our shirts only helps a little bit," Celegorm replied.

"Right," Maglor just said looking at his brother slightly. 

They walked for a bit longer with the twins walking ahead of everyone else. Maglor stopped for a few moments to rub the back of his neck which was sore. He looked up quickly though as he heard Amrod let out a shout. He and the others ran ahead and stopped short as they saw Amrod on the ground with Amras next to him looking up at a tall figure who was dressed in light clothes. They wore a hood and a cloth pulled up over their face and they were holding a bow and arrow in their hand. 

Maglor was about to move but then he fell over. 

* * *

Maglor woke up with a groan he felt himself on a horse and the horse was going fast. He sat up a bit but found he could not move much due to his arms being tied around the horse's neck. He turned his head a bit and saw his brothers were in a bit more similar manner. He groaned and looked behind his shoulder. He saw a man dressed in light clothes and a mask pulled over his face. Then a hood over his head and he pulled out a knife pressing under Maglor's throat. 

"Do not speak," He warned. "Speak when we arrive at the palace." 

Maglor just closed his mouth and stayed where he was. A few moments later they were brought to the palace to the throne room. It was a large room that had large pillars in a long row. The walls were decorated with colorful pictures and symbols. There were a few guards by the pillars and two right by the throne. 

Maglor's jaw dropped as he and his brothers were brought before the king, who was sitting on the throne looking down at them He was leaning back and a bit to the side in throne but the thing was this king...looked just like Maedhros but his skin was a bit darker. Then standing next to him was an elf who looked Fingon. 

"Maedhros!? Fingon!?" Curufin said. "What the *insert elvish curse word or two* are you two doing here. 

The king looked down at them and looked rather suprised at that. One of the people who brought them here pushed Curufin to the ground and snapped at him, "How dare you speak to him in such a manner." 

Curufin grunted a bit and said, "He's our brother and cousin you mourn," 

The person was about to move but stopped when the king raised his hand and shook his head. "I do not recall ever having a brother," He replied. "Now. Why don't you tell me what all of you are doing here." 

Curufin opened his mouth but the Meadhros pointed to him and said, "Not you and I do recommend you hold your tongue." 

Curufin jaw just slowly closed. Meadhros normally just ignored his went he talked like that. The others where just silent it was Maglor who spoke. He was a bit confused but he said, "We are not sure...its a bit of a long story." 

"Well please enlighten me as to why you claim I am your brother and my adviser is your cousin." He said. 

Maglor took a few moments and then explained everything or rather all he could get out. He watched as the elf seated on the throne's expression went unchanged. His eyebrows raised a slightly but that was it. He did leave out the silmarils, the oath, the kinslaying, and a few other things. Since if they did happen to be in another strange world that was like there's but well not. Then he did not want to tell the king of that place that they were killers and insane. When he was finished he watched as they sat back and said, "I see." 

He closed his eyes and said, "You have said a lot...a lot of which sounds very far fetched and insane. Yet, if I know anything I do know when people hold things back and you all are. So, I will give you one more chance to tell me what you are hiding." 

"We aren't hiding anything! Come on, this has to be some kind of joke," Groaned Curufin. "This is insane, you know exactly what we are talking about." 

"For someone so smart..." Caranthir muttered under his breath as the king turned to look at Curufin. 

"Guards. Bring them to the dungeons, I will deal with them later." He ordered. "And do gag this one if he causes you any trouble." He added this last part gesturing to Curufin. 

Curufin's jaw dropped and for once he was speechless as he was forced out of the room with the others. Maedhros just sat back in his throne and leaned his head to the side. After they left he sat there for a few moments he stood up and gestured with his hand as he left the room. The elf who looked like Fingon followed behind him and then two guards way behind them. 

"What do you make of it?" He asked looking at Fingon. 

"It is strange," He replied. "The two redheads do look a bit similar to you...and the way the talked. They did sound honest, a bit rude but honest. Yet, I do agree with you they are hiding something." 

"Right but what they said...I can tell you for certain that I am not related to them," He said. 

"I should know...you know considering that I am your brother," Fingon replied. 

Meadhros chuckled and said, "True, I believe the one who did most of the talking will tell us what he is hiding. However, I want to be sure that they are not lying to us but I am not sure how." 

"What about writing a letter to Mairon? I am sure he'll be interested and have an answer." Fingon offered. 

"That could work," He said as he stopped and leaned against one of the walls that overlooked the city. He was quiet as he closed his eyes. 

"Is something bothering you?" Fingon asked. 

"My gut is telling me they are not lying...I mean if they **are** assassins, well their story would have to sound believable. They would not want us to think they are insane and if they were theives they would not have been captured so easily from what the report was." 

"And if they spies they would have a believable story as well," Fingon finished. 

"That's right," Meadhros said. "I know it sounds insane but...I almost believe this story." 

"Perhaps instead of driving yourself insane why don't you write a letter to Marion. While you are waiting for the letter to get to him and get a reply you keep them under guard. Whether that be the dungeon or a room that is a different story but either way as they are under guard you have one of them tell you what they are hiding." Fingon said.

"Thank you," Maedhros replied. 

"It is my job to give you good advice, both as your brother and your advice," Fingon said putting his hands behind his back and standing up straight. 

"I thought your job was to annoy him and try to convince me to marry," Maedhros said. 

"That will be my hobby...not my job," Fingon said. 

"Of course," Maedhros replied with a slight roll of his eye. He looked over the city and then said, "I'll take you advice since but I will keep them in the dungeon for the time being and tomorrow I will talk to one of them. Whatever they are hiding is important...that I can clearly tell." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was not too strange and if you want to see how this turns out I may do another part if people enjoy it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
